Spa Meeting
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: It's very rare that Naruto finds a spa dilemma. Even rarer, the fact that he's not bothered by it...that much. No particular character pairing, but slight NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**No introductions! Just...START!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, for the sake of <em>ramen<em>," Naruto mumbled as he pushed open the heavy oak doors of the spa. "Why the _hell_ is the spa like this?"

For it did not look like a spa at all. The doors, as a beginning, were _wooden_. In Naruto's perspectives, spa doors were not _wooden._ They were _pine,_ and not just _pine._ They were _pine_ with a fresh girl's scent.

And then the inside. It looked more as an office building than a spa. Neat desks, pens and pencils, high ceilings, oh, for the sake of _ramen!_ This is supposed to be a _spa_, not an office!

Anyway, the very core seemed more like a normal spa. There were hot tubs and towels, and shampoo if somebody needed it as an emergency (like if you ate a vegetable). Neji had recommended this spa. No wonder. And _normal_ spas didn't have bathrooms in the corner of the room, which was hay-scented instead of a nice lavender scent, as rich as perfume. But we're talking _ab_normal spas here, and that was what it had. I can assure you, nowadays there aren't any spas like this.

The guys were going to meet him here. Naruto had had a tour of this un-wonderful place a month ago.

Naruto was here for a reason.

Or else, he might as well not come at all.

Kiba had just suggested that they spy on the girls a month ago when Naruto complained that he had not much to do. That had enlightened him greatly and he accepted Kiba's plan. He made Neji find a place for the girls to spa, which was _here_ instead of _there_.

"Yo!" A soft whisper made Naruto's hair stand on end. It was not static electricity, but _feartic_ electricity.

He sighed with relief when he saw that it was just Kiba.

Said boy beckoned Naruto to follow him along a long corridor. _This is getting more and more like an office,_ Naruto thought. He didn't voice it to Kiba, lest Kiba exclude him from the plan.

"This place is wonderful," Kiba told Naruto once out of the main room.

"You call _this_ wonderful?" Naruto snapped, obviously having drank from a glass with rotten Snapple. He waved his hand, gesturing toward the rooms with the closed metal doors and some doors open, revealing desks. "This isn't a normal spa at all!"

"Shh, lower your voice," Kiba hissed, nudging him by his elbow. Then he grinned. "Well, the inside core is. Watch."

Kiba pushed open another heavy wooden oak door. Naruto gasped when the familiar hot, spicy air reached the prickled his skin.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad your cousin chose this place to spa in," Sakura told Hinata, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "It's perfect! <em>Nobody<em> can spy on us through the heavy doors, and the doors don't have knotholes!

"Neji-nii-san always makes sure we're safe," the girl answered, blushing. 

Well, they obviously didn't know a particular blonde was spying on them next door.

* * *

><p><em>"Pssst!"<em> Kiba whispered, nudging Naruto. _"I_ want to see!"

Naruto had a starry look in his eyes. "Those girls are so _hot!"_ Then he happily went into the hot water.

Kiba sighed and turned away. Akamaru was happily bathing in another tub. But his guys were splashing around, and sooner or later, they were going to be discovered by Sakura & company.

Choji was sitting on the wooden ledge of the hot tub. Neji was -oh the heck it was unknown how he was- doing the Empty Air Palm or something on him.

Although Akamaru seemed not to mind, Lee had leaned his whole body's weight on him. He was kicking the water, obviously, and practicing a move he just recently learned from Gai-sensei. Naruto was pushing someone else around, Kiba thought it looked meaningfully like him. But yes, Naruto was pushing around a Kiba dummy.

Shino -_ew_- had these bugs climbing all over his face. It was a wonder how Konoha 11 could all stand it.

* * *

><p>"What's all that noise?" Tenten asked, while relaxing in the hot tub next door to the guys.<p>

"I'm not sure," Sakura said.

"M-maybe it's a bandit," Hinata -shy, wary Hinata- whispered.

"A _group_ of bandits at that," Ino said thoughtfully.

Sakura looked at her girlfriends. "It's time to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**_I would like to thank all of the people who which have accompanied me for so far. We send PM's to each other and it's great being in each other's company. Please review!_**

~Unyielding Wish


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I made you wait for Chapter Two of _Spa Meeting_...I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Lemme see...if we're going to face a band of bandits, then we must get a chainsaw! And then, have some bras at hand! And..."<p>

"Uh...Sakura, where do you get all this stuff?" Ino asked.

Sakura said, "Oh, from Wal-Mart! You can get a bunch of chainsaws at a fairly low price..." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the deadly cutting weapon. "But...not the _best_ price -I went to Kakashi's home yesterday, and he gave me four more _for free!_"

"You serious? Kakashi has a stash of weapons in his home?"

"Why of course!"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Bathroom," said Neji, getting out of the tub and into a room.<p>

"Those girls are no fun to watch," Kiba complained once he was gone. "Other than the big boobs, they're planning something and I don't like it."

"Why that's mean to say, Kiba!" Lee admonished him. "Neji specifically picked this place after _hours _and _hours_ of research! And then he had to come here to personally investigate."

_Figures_, thought Naruto. _He needed the suitable spa for himself._

"Of course," Lee continued, "_I_ had to come with him! Or else, the place he chose might not have _been_ a spa at all! And the first one he chose _wasn't_ a spa! It was an office with a heated indoor swimming pool!" His chest inflated with pride, but then the balloon popped. "I had to compromise, though. I woulda preferred a much more _girly_ one."

Well, at least _someone_ had the common sense of spas.

* * *

><p>The sound of whirring filled the air. It was soft at first, but gradually became louder. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata (did I forget anyone else? lol sorry) watched, transfixed, as Sakura proudly displayed Kakashi's chainsaw.<p>

"Then," said Sakura, "the Wal-Mart chainsaw." She switched off Kakashi's and pulled the cloth off of a smaller item.

The four girls peered at the dismal little tool. "That's a _chai__nsaw_?" sassy Ino finally asked.

Sakura sniffed disapprovingly. "Well, to _them_ it might be. But to us kunoichi...of course it's nothing at all. But I hadn't known that Kakashi had been hiding chainsaws in his bedroom, so I bought it at a price of $25. But anyway! Let's get this party started, ladies."

Each girl grabbed a chainsaw. An evil grin spread across Sakura's face. "WHOEVER WHO DARES TO STALK US SHALL DIE!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the boys in the other room were watching in sheer terror as an ominous buzzing drummed against their ears.<p>

**(A/N 8/12/2012): LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL REMIND ME WHY I WANTED TO DO THIS AGAIN? This is my third piece of art today... ^w^ Hope you enjoyyyy! Last chapter of _Spa Meeting, _I believe. Incredibly glad to get this off my shoulders.) **

"What's that noise?" Naruto wanted to know.

Kiba stopped messing around with Akamaru, and cocked his head and listened. "You're right," he agreed. "There's something that shouldn't be there..."

"HALT, INTRUDERS!"

* * *

><p>Naruto always knew that Sakura was hot and sexy, but this...<p>

A single drop of blood ran from his nose. Followed by a stream.

She was nude, except for the thin towel wrapped around her waist. And even then, if he looked closer, he could see her bottom, the space between her legs clamped together. A chainsaw was in her hand, and even that did not detract from her beauty. And there was an utter look of shock on her face.

"You...?" Sakura gasped.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata followed.

Hinata blushed. "I...I'm very sorry, Sakura-san, this was not..."

Sakura brushed her off. "It's okay, Hinata. I know you didn't mean it." Her eyes were trained on Naruto's.

"Beautiful," Naruto could only say. And even then, his voice sounded too starstruck for his taste.

Sakura's gaze darkened, and she lifted her whirring chainsaw. "Mhm, what's that you're saying?"

There was suddenly a screeching sound, and the few turned to face Lee, who was on his knees in front of Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" he wailed, tears running down his face. "I SWEAR I WILL BE A NICER PERSON FROM NOW ON! To cultivate my Spirit of Youth! Please, Sakura! Please forgive me! I will totally die if you won't! SAAAAAKURAAAA-" Lee was cut short by Sakura's foot slamming into his face.

"Now let's focus on you," Sakura said coldly, turning back toward Naruto.

"I'm sorry, too," Naruto mumbled.

"Not forgiven." Her voice was strangely calm. "What business did you have, there?"

Naruto was just about to respond when Neji interrupted. "Sakura, it's my fault. Since these annoying guys were begging for a spa, I didn't know what to do but to let them go on. At the same time, Hinata fancied a spa, so I decided to send both of the groups to here. What I didn't know was that they put us right next to each other." Neji brushed a chunk of brown hair out of his face before he continued. "If you would accept this apology, we can continue on without any more disturbances," he added, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto returned the favor. Stupid Neji and his fancy words...

Awkward silence.

"Well, since we're done, let's mingle," Lee offered. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all softened at that, and they went to talk to him.

But Sakura...

"Sakura, I _promise_ I won't," Naruto cried out in despair.

"And how will you _promise _you won't?"

"I'll do anything you want me to do! Even clean out the toilets and eat fresh vegetables for a week..."

Sakura sighed. "Maybe if we go on twenty-five fancy dates together, and you pay?"

"DEAL!" said Naruto exuberantly, and pulled her into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>...Ending was a total fail...<strong>

**Maybe I should make a sequel! A twenty-five chapter sequel, titled _25 Fancy Dates._ Anyone up for reading it? ;)  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone for reading!  
><strong>

**~Unyielding Wish  
><strong>


End file.
